The Moment You Jump
by dontstopmarchon
Summary: She swung through the air, from one to the other. He could only watch, realizing that what he'd been taught was wrong. Not all angels were dressed in white with sweet smiles. Then again, when has the circus ever followed the norms? Bade AU


**Story: **The Moment You Jump**  
Author: **dontstopmarchon**  
Chapter: **1/?**  
Inspiration: **I had this idea that I'd participate in NaNoWriMo and I thought I'd write a circus based novel. However, that didn't work. Still, I put in some research and-voila! **  
Canon/Non Canon?: **Completely noncanon. AU.

* * *

He had always been a big eyed dreamer, quietly wishing for a life away from his parents. While that dream had come with a bit of guilt, hope of being elsewhere had always been stronger.

He loved his parents. They were great, wanting nothing but his happiness.

It was the life they led that he really wanted to discard.

Comfortable and quiet were two words to describe it. Everyone in the small quaint town they belonged to knew each other. They would all get together, exchanging chit chat and such in the marketplace and church. Everyone had a role or so it seemed. It came with their birth, and how they were raised, how the society seemed to mold them into fitting that role-it was all noticed. He, who had always felt like an outsider, had seen this.

His role was that of the pastor's son. Perhaps that's how he found himself talking to an odd older man.

"What did you say, boy?" The man looked at him skeptically, eyebrows scrunching together. "I'm not sure if I-"

"Adam Carrow." Swallowing, the youth's brown eyes shakily stayed with those of the man. It may not have been known to the other, but this was his future they were discussing. A future he was trying to take hold of at the moment. "My name is Adam Carrow and I was wondering if you were looking to hire."

The man's eyebrows furrowed together. "Well, Adam, no offense, but you don't look like much of a lion-tamer. Unless you've got some other hidden talent, then-"

"You have horses with your circus." The teenager interrupted, taking a moment to smooth over the bluntness in his tone. Holding out a hand, he tried to bargain. "I'll take care of them. All I ask in return is for meals and someplace to sleep. That's all. Please, just," he shook his head, long hair moving with it. "I just really would appreciate this job."

Leaning against the doorframe of the trailer, the man looked him over. "Fine." Relenting, he gave a loud sigh, hands staying in his loose baggy pants. "We could always use an extra hand for the animals, even if it's not the lions." The man shook his head with what seemed to be disbelief at his decision, the grey puffs of what could be considered hair flailing about. "You sure you'd want this job here though? It's not exactly a fun ride all the time, you know?"

The youth cracked a smile, the first sincere one in a long time. "Where else? There's nothing like the circus."

"That's true." Conceding, the man moved his weight to the other leg. An arm came out, pointing off in the distance. "You see that RV? It'll be yours. Only place left, hope you don't mind."

Did he mind? Ha, of course he didn't. He didn't listen to the rest of the details that were given. That was all he had ever wanted, his own place. A grin spread on the youth's face as he glanced behind his shoulder, seeing the rock of silver with wheels "It's perfect. "

"Good, you can move in right away. May want to turn in soon, though. We head out early."

"Yes, sir." The boy gave a one-finger salute before turning away, ready to go settle in. A grin could still be seen on his face.

The older man called out. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

There was a pause and the young man swallowed in anxiety.

"Two things. One, call me Sikowitz. And two? I suggest you get better at lying. Alright, 'Adam'?" A eyebrow was raised.

A sheepish look appeared on the boy's face. "Yes, sir-I mean, Sikowitz."

"Goodnight then, boy." With that,(and a knowing look), the circus master turned inside and the door was shut tight.

Beck gave a grin. There really was no place like the circus, and he'd get to call it home now, of all places.

Well, maybe. Hopefully.

* * *

The first glimpse came when his arms just happened to be burdened with buckets.

Carrots, apples, but mostly oats; the horse feed, Beck discovered, could be quite heavy. It wasn't that he couldn't carry them, just, the youth was simply inexperienced with such manual labour. That was the whole point of this job though, wasn't it? He wanted to try new things, eliminate routine, and go on an adventure. Trying to remind himself of this, he mentally gave a small thank you to his parents for the chances they'd given him to ride horses. That meant he was a bit familiar with this aspect of the place. Perhaps the circus was scary now, but, he couldn't let that phase him. This was going to be the greatest decision he ever made-or so he would continue to think so. He wouldn't let these first few days sway him away.

It would have helped if he'd gotten to know some of the other residents though.

A different place meant different people, Beck knew that. He assumed he'd meet them eventually. It was inevitable. He imagined it happening when he was in the main tent known as the big top, or at meals. Not the stable, not for his first encounter. (He almost wanted to call it _his_ stable, but this job wasn't even a day old. He still wasn't sure if this was a dream. It couldn't be his home just yet, and it wasn't. It was what he had for now though, and that was enough. He just really wanted to be able to say something was his, something he worked for. In time, he'd get that, he thought. As long as he put in the effort and time, he'd have that.) So when he saw her, crouching next to a foal in one of the stalls, he startled, taking a step back. His eyes blinked a few times, just to make sure she was real.

It's the colours he could and would blame later on.

A royal blue made up her corset (which he almost ducked his head away from seeing at first –for her modesty, of course-before telling himself to man up: that this was a circus-if he needed the reminder-and that people would have different norms than those he'd grown up with), and it contrasted strikingly with her pale skin. The black cape she wore around her shoulders helped to cover her thin bare arms. Had he been back in his hometown, there would have been much scandal created around her attire. To be seen with her would be considered social suicide.

This wasn't that place though. Neither he nor she were there. That thought, perhaps it was why he found himself stepping towards her.

Having sensed him (or that's what Beck guessed at least, it wasn't like he was psychic), the woman turned her head and he met her eyes. They were blue too, he noted. A blue which seemed to contain an icy hue as her dark eyebrows furrowed together, hand falling away from the creature which she had seemed to be visiting. "And you are?"

"Adam-" He stopped. He'd decided that he was going to use a fake name but this was a new life now. If he wanted that, he was going to have to approach this as him, his real self. "I mean, Beck. It's Beck. Beck Oliver."

All she had done was raise an eyebrow at him. That thin arch was all it had taken to make him glad he'd corrected himself. This was someone who would not appreciate any lie. The next second, his mind warned him that she was an unattainable force, untouchable and dangerous.

It was why Beck only realized that he had tensed in anticipation, fear, one of the two when she finally spoke after a moment or two.

"Jade." She offered, finality lacing her tone moments later. "My name is Jade." And with that, she sent him one last look, meeting his eyes one last time before she ducked around him, prompting her walk away.

He wanted to go after her, but that would mean dropping the buckets. Spilling the food would mean having to clean them up and fetch more for the horses. The creatures were already most likely irritated at his tardiness, and again, it was only his first day of the job. If he was to annoy them then, what would he do? Besides, she was growing farther and farther away. Her figure was becoming fainter, making it more difficult to spot her.

The decision was made. The horses were his responsibility and thus, the animals in his care got their food. Skipping out on them would just be bad. He'd see Jade later, he was sure of it.

He'd make it happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a quick thank you to LoriDeux for looking over and editing the first draft of this! Also, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any comments or constructive criticism-I welcome both! No promises for when I'll update, since life is always busy for me. However, I'll try my best! Now inspiration-strike me!


End file.
